Mini Phantom Siblings
by kitten148
Summary: Danielle was not the only clone with a soul. The others were not as close to perfect and were ignored and left to grow at a slower-than-human rate in their tubes. Then Dani finds them, and Danny takes it upon himself to take care of quintuplets with a range of ghost powers. One-shots about the Phamily. Fluff, violence in the future.
1. Prologue: The Discovery

**AN**

**I don't own DP**

**I don't like Dani (the name), so in my fics I always call her Ella (Daniella).**

Daniella, called Ella by her friends, phased through the wall of Plasmius' old laboratory. A chill ran down her spine as she glanced around, the debris of the two older halfa's fight still undisturbed. After his foray in cloning had been dissolved Vlad had closed off the cloning lab, unable to face another failure.

Floating a few inches above the streaked dusty ground, Ella moved towards the back of the lab. She drifted past shattered glass, toppled containment tubes, smashed control panels and streaks of ectoplasm and blood. After she passed the old Ghostly Wail's radius, the broken lab equipment got sparser and the streaks of ectoplasm grew larger and more frequent until puddles of it were everywhere and if she wasn't flying there would be no way to avoid them.

She made her way to the back of the lab, and the false door she now knew to be there. A quick pass of her transformation rings and she brought to the surface the DNA she had 'learned' from Vlad. A quick retinal scan, handprint, and voice recognition and she was in.

Four human-sized test tubes stood along the walls, each one of them labeled with a single name. Valerie G, Ember M, Spectra, Desiree, Dorathea, and Samantha M. The chamber labeled Samantha was empty, clearly the inhabitant had been removed at some point, but the other five were occupied by small forms reminiscent of newborn babies.

Working quickly, Ella typed in the passwords and codes Vlad had given her, draining the chambers and releasing their contents. She gathered the five children around her, then carefully levitated them on a hard-light construct. Making her way back to the main lab, Ella carefully ripped a portal to the palace private living room.

A circle of concerned people met her. Danny was floating anxiously, his hair flickering with nervous sparks. Standing around him was Sam, Tucker, Pandora, Frostbite, Dora, and Jazz, with the Fentons off to the side keeping an eye on Vlad via a camera in his 'room'. Carefully widening the portal, Ella glided her makeshift platform into the Ghost Zone.

Simultaneously, Dora, Sam, Maddie, Pandora, and Jazz were reduced to gooey mother hens.

The gold-haired baby rolled over, burbling happily.

At least six people cooed, "Aww!"

"She's so cute!" Jazz squealed, picking her out of the nest of sleeping babies and holding her against her chest protectively.

"She is gifted!" Dorathea exclaimed, hovering over the infant in Jazz's arms, "gifted with the power of Orogan!"

Everyone shot her a confused look, "Orogan?"

"My grandfather, the first dragon ghost." Dora elaborated, still distracted by the little girl. Jazz handed the child to her, instead lifting out one with fiery blue sparks on her head.

"Do they have names?" Danny asked nervously.

Internally laughing at his insecurity, Ella shook her head, "We just know the names of their other biological donor."

"Then that means we get to name them!" Sam exclaimed excitedly, then paused, and thought for a second, "we should call her Kaya."

Danny glanced at her, "Okay, but why?"

"It comes from Kayda, which is Hindi for 'little dragon', or 'looks like a little dragon'." Sam explained.

"You know what, I'm not going to ask how you know that." Danny decided, "What should we name the others?"

"Artemis!" Ella exclaimed.

"The goddess of the hunt?" Pandora asked.

She got nods and smiles all around, so just shrugged and carefully cradled the red-skinned ghost in her upper arms.

They quickly came up with Cadence for the blue-haired girl and Hope for the green-haired. The little one with flickers of black flame was harder, but Jazz eventually suggested Tallisa, pronounced like Alyssa, which was derived from the Persian word Tallis, meaning wisdom.

Soon after the new members of the Phamily received their names, Kaya started fussing, promptly sprouting wings and breathing fire. The group disbanded, Pandora, Jazz, and Maddie taking the other four to the prepared nursery while Dora took a detour 'outside' to calm down Kaya.


	2. Back to My Roots 1: Child of the Mind

**AN**

**I don't own DP**

**I edited this chapter to make her older, cause I realized that I couldn't write that young.**

… … …

Though a source of slight confusion to the rest of her family, Tallisa was not, in fact, interested in psychology. Instead, she 'borrowed' her dad's old astronomy books. All of them. At the same time.

When he went to investigate, Danny found her in a fort made of blankets with star charts and books scattered all around. Laughing, he crawled into her makeshift observatory and told her the stories of the constellations. For her eleventh birthday she got a star projector hologram and constellation mobile. For her thirteenth birthday she got the stars.

… … …

Though confused, Tallisa knew Ella was always going off on random adventures. So, when her older sister came to get her at midnight, she was rather excited about the whole affair – though her excitement lessened slightly (only slightly) when she realized that both her parents were in on this.

"Surprise!" Ella called, taking his hands off her eyes to reveal… the portal room?

"Um… yay?" Tallisa asked, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Her dad grinned at her confused face, then flipped a switch on the portal console.

The entire room rumbled slightly as the huge blast door grated open, revealing a swirling green surface, "Do you want to see the sky?" Danny grinned at her.

Tallisa barely managed to stammer a breathy yes when she was dragged through the swirling green by her sister. But, wait she wasn't-.

The _sky_! It was _huge_, stretching on _forever_. Glowing white pinpricks of light littered the firmament above her, glowing with names and positions she had memorized but never _seen_.

She wasn't sure how long she just stood there, staring above her at the cloudless dark navy. When she finally snapped out of it it was to Ella's amused voice and her dad's hand on her shoulder.

"Amazing isn't it." his voice was almost as filed with awe as she felt, "It's been too long since I've seen it."

"Would you like to see it standing in the cold or would like these blankets I brought?" Ella's lightly teasing broke through their reverie, "I could go put them back, if you want…?"

Her dad laughed, taking the offered blanket and spreading it on the grass, "You know, I'm not sure," he winked at Tallisa, "the cold never bothered me, anyway."

She giggled at the dad joke and protested, "Well it bothers me!"

The three halfas settled onto the grass together, making up constellations and tracing them with ectoplasm, pointing out existing constellations, and talking happily about random stuff. One by one they all dozed off; Ella, then Danny, and finally Tallisa, savoring the wide expanse of sky.

… … …

"This is the Bureau of Ectoplasmic Investigation. You are surrounded. Come quietly and no one will get hurt."

A megaphone jolted Tallisa from her rest. The sun was just clear of the earth, (_the _sun_! that's the _sun_! it's so _big,_ and _bright_!_) and clouds had appeared while they slept. Her dad and sister were sitting up slowly, still disoriented.

Danny shot ramrod straight as he sensed the hostile presences around them. In a loose ring around the base of the hill they stargazed on was a couple dozen agents and at least one director.

"We are not looking for a fight, but we can and will hold our own. We only want to talk to you." the guy with the megaphone was back at it.

Danny and Ella shared a look, then simultaneously transformed into their 'normal' ghost form, "Stay here, sweetie." Danny told Tallisa gently, "We'll come get you when we've dealt with these agents."

Tallisa nodded, green irises seeping across the rest of her eyes and drowning out her pupils, a sure sign of stress or anger. Most likely stress.

Danny held his hands above his head, slowly making his way down to the director with Ella following his lead.

"Step over here please, sir." An officer directed him, clipping an ecto-cuff on his wrist. On his left Ella was getting the same treatment.

"Hey, I know you," one of the agents realized, "you're that ghost hero that saved the world, what was your name again? Wraith, was it? No, Specter? No, it was-"

"Phantom." Danny interrupted, "Danny Phantom."

The director went rigid, "_What did you say_?!" she spat.

"Hey, boss, he's Danny Phantom!" the agent next to Ella called.

The director turned, and Danny's optimism plummeted to the ground and shattered into a million pieces.

Valerie. The director was _Valerie_. They were toast. Though warming up to ghosts in general, Valerie still pretty much hated Danny Phantom, thinking him an evil manipulating mastermind… and she wouldn't recognize Ella without her old costume. Yep, definitely toast.

Judging by her deer-in-headlights look, Ella had realized the same thing, "O-oh, h-hi Valerie." She stammered, mentally cursing herself for her lack of ideas.

… … …

On the top of the hill, Tallisa suddenly felt terror, then complete awe, then-. She doubled over, clutching her head as emotion after emotion ripped through her mind. Anxiety, confusion, amazement, disgust, more, and more, over, and over, one almost faded then another struck. Tallisa didn't know what happened. She might have screamed, she might have cried, all she knew was she mentally _shoved_, and she could think again.

Ignoring her dad's warning, Tallisa shot down the hill as fast as she could and collapsed into her big sister's arms, "E-Ella, the- I can't- it hurts!" she burst into silent tears.

"What's wrong?" Ella asked, momentarily forgetting the situation, "Tallisa are you alright?"

"My- I felt-" gasped, tears flowing freely, "Anger and fear and _hatred_." She was shaking all over, "Dad, why does she hate you?"

Danny gasped, taking a step towards her only to be stopped by Valerie grabbing his shoulder and twisting him around, "What are you doing here?" she hissed, "Who are they? Did you kidnap them?" when he ignored her and turned his head back, she shook him roughly, "Answer me, d***it!"

He angrily shoved her away, snapping, "Let go of me!" then rushed to his daughters' side, "Tallisa, what's wrong?"

"Telepathy!" Ella gasped, "She's developing telepathy!" That stopped everyone dead in their tracks.

"Everyone, back up!" Danny barked, "The close proximity of too many thoughts could overload her mind." The ring of confused government agents grew wider as Danny lifted shields around his own thoughts, then let a single thought slip through: "_Are you okay?_"

Slowly, with the lack of confusing emotions and jumbled snippets, Tallisa recovered her own mind, erecting mental barriers like her tutors had taught her, realizing as she did that her core had manifested and she now had flaming black hair, pale skin, and solid red eyes, "I- I'm okay."

Danny smiled at her, "Okay, I need you to go get help, get mom and your uncle T, okay?"

Tallis gave him a tear-stained smile and nodded, then shot off – _flying, she was actually flying! – _towards the Fenton's house, the closest portal to Konektis. Her success was quickly shown as a portal opened immediately to the left of Ella.

The clone slipped through the portal immediately, but her original hesitated, then smirked to himself, "She really is a child of the mind."

The portal closed, and the Bureau of Ectoplasmic Investigation was left standing on a deserted hill.

… … …

**Not too happy with the end of this, but oh well. R&R!**


	3. Back to My Roots 2: Mother's Music

**AN**

**I don't own DP **

… … …

A shadowy figure stood on the edge of Skulkers island, waiting for said robot to leave. They knew that Ember was at a concert in the real world, so once she had confirmation that Skulker was out of range, they could go.

"_Little Red to everybody, the hunter has left the building, I repeat, the hunter has left the building_." Artemis told them through Tallisa's mind link, barely stifling her giggle.

"_Alright, Hope, Ella, Kaya, and Tallisa, you guys can keep watch._" Cadence directed her sisters, "_Artemis follow me and watch the door._"

Making her way across the glowing grass, she slipped through the 'door' to the skull-shaped building. The inside was full of clutter; broken electronics, cages, chains, traps, pelts, some taxidermies, and other random detritus.

"Wow, its awful in here." Cadence wrinkled her nose, stepping over and around the clutter. Searching through the miscellaneous objects and trying not to disturb too much, she felt something brush her ankle and heard a twang by her foot. Excitement growing, she shifted over and discovered a purple flame-shaped guitar, snapped in half at the neck and sitting in a dusty case.

Her moment of triumph was interrupted by Ella's mental shout, "_Skulker's coming, Cadence, get out, quick!_"

She snatched the guitar case off the ground then shot towards the door, stumbling to a halt when she heard clanging footsteps approach. Throwing caution to the wind, Cadence shoved at her core, pulling out her transformation rings and dashing straight through the back wall.

She jumped mid-transform, her hair still amber and eyes still green, but still managed to shoot into the sky with her sisters, leaving Skulker to wonder at the strange ecto-signature in his lair.

… … …

When they all arrived at the castle, Sam was waiting for them, "I covered your trail with Danny, but you five better get to bed soon before he goes to check on you."

Ella hung back, smiling as her eight-year-old half-sisters filed past, "Thanks Sam."

Her reply was an accusing look, "Don't think you're off the hook yet, buster. What were you six thinking, running off like that!?"

Steeling herself, Ella lead her surrogate mother to the private family room, "Cadence wanted to have something that was her biological mother's"

Sam settled onto the couch, smiling understandingly, "Alright, we can talk about that tomorrow. Tonight, tell me how it went."

"Well, we decided early on that it was Cadence's quest, so Cadence would lead…" With a grin, Ella started on her tale.

… … …

Candace woke up the next day and immediately reached for the guitar. Even with the splintered neck, peeling paint, and snapped string, she thought it was maybe the most amazing thing in the world. Something from her birth mom! That _Ember_ had once created and used.

It wasn't that her parents tried to keep her away from Ember – on the contrary, they tried to get all their children to relate to their birth parents in whatever way possible – but Cadence still had trouble connecting with her mother.

Cadence knew, with a surety only an eight-year-old or singularly determined teenage ghost could feel, that this blue-and-purple guitar would help her bond with her mother better than anything else. That morning, first thing after getting ready, she took the broken instrument to the castle carpenter and asked for his help.

Every day after, Cadence would sneak to the carpenter's room and he would give her instructions on how to fix snapped neck and spruce up the guitar. Now, a week and a half after the foray into Skulker's Lair, the guitar had been fixed, restrung, and painted light violet with dark blue accents.

Finally, Cadence picked up the finished instrument, twisting the pegs to tune it. She plugged the guitar in, shifted her position, and strummed a chord.

Her core exploded with power. Churning and stretching, the orb of pure energy reached out a tendril of power and wrapped the guitar in her essence, the energy sinking into the ectoplasmic wood and metal.

Cadence stumbled as she _felt _the connection register. Her guitar was no longer an object once owned by her distant mother but was now intrinsically connected to _her_. With feelings of wonder and joy, she strummed again. Floating into the air, Cadence strummed through her favorite song, one she had never learned before or even got near the difficulty level. She lost herself in the music, her mind dancing and her core alight with joy.


	4. Back to My Roots 3: Goddess of the Hunt

**AN**

**I don't own DP **

**I edited the previous chapters, so now the quintuplets are around thirteen.**

… … …

"You want me to _What_?" the incredulous ghost demanded, baffled.

"I want you to teach me to hunt!" Artemis repeated, adamant in her decision.

Skulker stared at her, "I- no! You're too young!" he said firmly.

"No, I'm not!" she argued, "I'm the oldest of the five and have really good grades, and my dad lets me help with his work! I'm not too young!"

Unable to stand against an upset child, Skulker sighed, "Fine, but we will stay with _traditional _hunting techniques until I say you're ready."

Artemis beamed at him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Come, we will begin with archery." The robot carefully dislodged her from his suit and made his way around the back of his skull house, "Are you coming?"

Artemis hurried after him, grinning.

… … …

For the next several months, Artemis trained under Skulker. He taught her archery, the sling, stealth, and tracking to catch the animal, then how to skin and prepare several kinds of common game. Each achievement she showed to her family, helping stock the castle kitchens and having fun.

She took her sisters on a few trips to Skulker's lair, introducing her mentor and her family, but she never did tell the robot who, exactly, they were related to. Skulker, in turn, didn't let on that he recognized the ecto-signature of the mysterious intruder. Then, something happened.

"You're ready." Skulker announced.

Artemis turned to him, confused, and accidentally loosed her arrow _way_ off target, "Oops, sorry. Ready for what?"

"For… less traditional hunting."

The halfa's face lit up with excitement, "Like, guns and ectoplasm hunting!?"

The robot nodded, "Mostly technology based."

Squealing in delight, Artemis tackled the robot and sat on his 'chest', "Will you help me make my own suit? And bind it to my Core? And build in guns? And I think it should be red, because-"

"Artemis!" Skulker snapped, "Focus!"

"Sorry!" she shot to her feet and stood there fidgeting, waiting for him to collect his thoughts.

"I am going to help you make a suit, but first-" he gave her a firm look when she opened her mouth to say something, "-_but first_ I'm going to teach you how to use one."

"Yes!" all control was thrown to the wind and Artemis started jumping up and down, Skulker simply sighing and waiting it out.

… … …

"I'm gonna get a suit!" Artemis burst through the door to the private part of the castle, startling the other four quintuplets.

"Wouldn't a dress be better?" Kaya wondered aloud, not looking up from her embroidery.

"Not _that _kind of suit," Artemis rolled her eyes, "A tech battle suit!"

"Are you sure that's good idea, Artemis?" Tallisa asked, "It seems kind of dangerous."

Artemis groaned, "Tallisaaaaa, you don't understand! This is my chance to be like my mother!"

Kaya finally looked up from her embroidery, setting it aside on a nearby table, "That's great motivation, Artemis, but remember that your mother almost got herself killed several times."

Huffing at her deadbeat siblings, Artemis stomped out of the room, "I'm going to get a suit, just you wait!"

… … …

Artemis stomped through the gardens, angry and upset. She had hoped that her siblings would support her choice. Dashing tears out of her eyes, she missed the gathering of ectoplasm around her.

The cloud of condensed 'air' got thicker and thicker, until Artemis noticed it even through her tears, "What?" she backed away slowly, but the ectoplasm followed her back, "What's going on!?" she started running, the cloud of green trailing behind her.

Then, suddenly, she wasn't running, but flying. A red hoverboard had materialized beneath her, lifting her above the hedges and flowers. Tendrils of red crept up her legs, but Artemis was surprisingly unafraid. This was _hers_. Something that had connected to her core in a time of high emotion.

Red tendrils were soon joined by white, and the two traced up her body, leaving her in a suit reminiscent of the Red Huntress's but red and white rather than black and red. Artemis grinned, and the hoverboard lifted higher, she didn't need to make a suit, she already had one! The sky was hers!


	5. Back to My Roots 4: Wings of Liberty

**AN**

**I don't own DP **

… … …

Kaya loved her wings. They were light violet, with darker scales over the muscles and bones that supported them. In the indigo light of Konektis, the scales shimmered with iridescent light and refracted glinting shards when she angled them right.

There was only one problem with her wings: she couldn't get rid of them. Kaya had tried her mother's calming exercises, listening to soft music, reading, mediation, and even just ignoring them for as long as possible, but nothing worked. The wings stayed, folded neatly along her dress and shimmering slightly.

Aside from her permanent wings, Kaya's draconic heritage never showed itself.

Her mother would grow scales and breathe fire when she was irritated, sprouting wings and claws as it escalated and eventually going full dragon when the rage turned to boiling lava, as she described it. Her uncle could 'hulk out' on will, using it to scare his subjects into submission back when he had been king.

Kaya had a long line of dragon ancestors, only the most recent of which became ghosts, but her draconic heritage still refused to manifest, which was problematic at times. Like now.

… … …

Kaya looked at the specters around her, all of them restrained just as securely as her, with anti-magic cuffs and bindings on their wings. Pausing, she inspected them closer, sweeping through the crowd and ticking off every single specter. _'Yep,' _she decided, '_they all have wings_.'

She sighed, dreading what would happen when the confusion wore off the others. The fiends came first, hissing when they felt the cold iron sting against their unprotected leathery wings.

"What is this!" one of the larger demons demanded, outraged, "Who dares to-" he cut himself off as he spotted one of the nearby Divines, "What are you doing here!?"

The Divine, a robin's-egg-blue angel, turned towards the accusing voice, "I am unaware of the circumstances that lead to…"

Kaya tuned him out, not wanting to listen to an angel's 'proper' prattle unless it was absolutely necessary. Sweeping the area again, she noticed that arguments were breaking out everywhere. Divines and fiends arguing and even a few of the more mindless twisteds locating the closest Divine and attacking.

Just as Kaya was considering going into a trance to get away from the uproar, there was a blinding flash of light and a hiss echoed through the room, dark and low, but still discernable under all the clamor, "Everyone _shut up!_"

The noise took a sudden downturn as the fiends and Divines started panicking. All throughout the room wings drooped, feathers falling in dozens and leathery membranes ripping and cracking.

Kaya gasped and took a step backwards, bound wings twitching against the iron bindings. Twisting frantically, she glanced at her violet wings, expecting to see cracking scales and raw red spots. Instead, to her surprise, her wings seemed healthier than they had since she got a core cold a week ago.

By now the weaker fiends and Divines had lost the entirety of their wings and almost everyone was in some state of shock.

An acid-green devil stumbled out of the crowd, hissing tears leaking from his solid emerald eyes, "You!" he wailed, staggering towards her, "This is your fault!"

The shriek rang clearly through the soft sounds of sobbing and dry leather against iron. Others were turning to look, noticing Kaya's wings that had seemed to grow larger and were practically spilling light.

Kaya took a step backwards, then another, growing nervous as every specter in the room turned to look at her. Eventually, she felt her wings brush the wall and stopped. Instinctively her wings tried to spread, like a wolf raising its hackles. The cold iron bands held, strained, then snapped, scattering shards of metal and purple light.

"What is this!?" the dark voice returned, now angry, "What did you do!"

"I- I don't-" Kaya stammered, her wings closing inwards, "It- it wasn't-"

"Silence!" the voice hissed, seemingly having made up his mind, "You have interfered. You must pay."

Suddenly, Kaya was angry. "No!" she snapped, "You must pay! You are a horrible little twisted. You ripped these specters away from their afterlife, and for what? So you could drain their power and make yourself greater!?" something strange was happening to her core, but she ignored it in favor of ripping into the jerk, "You kidnapped me because you thought I was a demon, didn't you!? I'm not a fiend, you son of a twisted street rat! You hide behind your walls and power, come out and fight me like a man!"

When she finished her rant, Kaya was breathing hard, chest heaving, and waiting for an answer.

"No." came the smug reply, "Why should I? You're trapped down there, helpless."

Fire rushed through her veins and her muscles burned, but Kaya was too angry to notice. She roared, the noise echoing through the room that was so much smaller than before. Thrashing tail joined thumping wings and the iron walls were ripped apart, no match for an angry dragon. Fresh ectoplasm rushed in, starting the healing process on the specter's devastated wings and bringing Kaya some measure of clarity.

Flying up with powerful wing beats, she turned back to the complex they had been trapped in. '_Time to start the search._'

… … …

Kaya landed in the center courtyard of the palace, the only place that would fit her new size, then tugged on her core and contracted into her human size and shape. Immediately she was swarmed by her family, all of them rushing forward to greet her.

Her dad puller her into a tight hug, then pulled back and grinned at her, "You're a dragon, Kaya!"

She smiled at him, the shock of what happened only now hitting her. She pulled him back towards her, suddenly sobbing. Her siblings gathered around her, closing into a group hug with her in the middle. Kaya relaxed. She was with her family. She was happy.


End file.
